


All Grown Up

by cold_flame



Series: Undeniable [25]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, implied edwin, izumi loves her boys very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame
Relationships: Izumi Curtis & Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Izumi Curtis/Sig Curtis, Sig Curtis & Edward Elric
Series: Undeniable [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792303
Kudos: 6





	All Grown Up

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Teacher, but I should probably be heading home soon. I promised I'd be back tomorrow." Ed smiled sheepishly. He stood up and put on his jacket. Izumi looked at her former pupil, almost awestruck. When he had told her that he was Van Hohenheim's son 3 years ago, she almost didn't believe it. Now, there was no denying it. The resemblance was more than a little creepy. Same strong jaw, same golden eyes and hair, same muscular build. The only thing he was missing was a beard and glasses.

"Ed," she called out, and he turned around. She smirked, "You had better be as good to her as Sig is to me," she warned. He smiled at her fondly. She grunted when he suddenly grabbed her in a tight hug. She widened her eyes. He was taller than her now. He let go and patted her shoulder awkwardly.

"Thanks, Teacher. For everything," he said softly. She just stared at the stranger in front of her. What had happened to the shrimp that used to cower in fear from the mere sight of her?

"Take care of yourself," she said sternly, although her eyes were soft, "And of course, watch out for Al, and be good to that girl. Be a gentleman, and control that temper." She watched as Ed started to roll his eyes, and she glared at him, "Ed, I hope you're not ignoring me. If you are, I'll have to beat you senseless," she threatened menacingly. Ed sweat-dropped a little, and chuckled nervously, his face slightly red.

"I'm not, it's just I already know that stuff."

"So I shouldn't expect any problems?" she probed.

"I can't make any promises," he started slowly, and cringed under her hard glare, "But, I'll do my best," he finished hastily. She gave him a satisfied nod and followed him as he walked out of her house.

She watched as he threw a lazy hand up and waved at her from behind. She smiled sadly, and waved back.

"He's really grown up," Sig, who had been silent the entire time, finally spoke up.

"They both have," she said proudly, "It just took me a while to realize it."

"You'll miss them, won't you?" He asked gently. She glanced at the giant next to her, and smiled lovingly.

"Yeah," she admitted, "I've grown rather fond of them."

"Do you think they'll invite us to visit their future families?" he asked carefully.

"I'm sure Al will," she said brightly.

"What about Edward?"

"He better," she muttered.

"What are you gonna do to him if he doesn't, Izumi?" She gave a sinister chuckle, and cracked her knuckles.

"I'll go down there and KICK HIS RUNTY LITTLE ASS!"

"Just try not to kill him. I don't think his kids would appreciate that," he said nonchalantly.

"No promises." He grabbed Izumi's arm and led her back inside to calm her down before she ended up murdering her stupid pupil. Sig gave one last look at the fading back of Edward Elric. He almost had a hard time seeing the little kid that he used to be. It was official. Him and his brother were all grown up.


End file.
